Train Wreck
by ViraNight
Summary: It's amazing what a train wreck can do for you. They tear people up, bring them together but most of the time, they destroy what could have been. KaiRei, YAOI. Do not read if it offends you.
1. I Love YOu

**This is a fic that came to me, somewhere around 4:19 in the morning. It probably sucks but please read it anyways.**

**Note: This fic progresses relatively fast because I cannot think of things to make the story longer. At most, it will be three chapters. Maybe four if I'm really inspired. The characters are somewhat OOC so please, don't give me any reviews saying that they're not in character. **

* * *

**Train Wreck**

**Chapter One: I Love You**

The Bladebreakers were going to Kai's home for a break after the World Championships. Rei didn't like trains very much but he would do anything for Kai. His boyfriend was somewhere on the moving locomotive and Rei was afraid of going anywhere on a train. He did not like the vibrating movement and he wished that the flight hadn't been cancelled. Instead of searching for Kai like he wanted to, he lay back on the bed in their small room. Tyson and Max had their own room and Rei chuckled when he remembered the looks of happiness on both their faces. He turned over and closed his eyes and let this thoughts consume him.

* * *

Kai walked back through the train. He knew that Rei didn't like trains and he wanted to make sure that his kitten was okay. He started walking faster, something inside of him needing to get back to the side of the neko-jin. Kai entered the room and saw Rei lying on the bed, eyed closed. The blunette walked over and placed a kiss on Rei's forehead. Rei's eyes fluttered open and he smiled faintly at Kai. 

"Did I wake you?" Kai asked. Rei shook his head and opened his arms. Kai closed the space between them, accepting Rei's hug happily.

"Lie with me?" Rei gestured to the empty space beside him. Kai's eyes brightened and he crawled onto the bed and lay down beside the neko-jin. Kai drew Rei to him and started playing with his hair. Rei curled up and nuzzled into the blunette, who gave a half smile. They remained this way for a while until Rei broke the silence.

"Kai?"

"Hn."

"What scares you?"

Kai shifted so Rei's head was now turned towards his and he could see into Rei's golden eyes.

"What makes you ask that?"

"I don't know...it's just...you seem so fearless but everyone is scared of something. I'm sort of curious because I can't really guess at what might scare you," Rei blushed and lowered his head. Kai lifted his head to stare at a painting just above Rei's head. He looked back down at the raven haired blader then looked back up.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Kai's voice was unnaturally soft. Rei never knew the blader had it in him but it made him go fuzzy inside.The neko-jin nodded his head vigorously. He looked up at Kai who was still looking at the painting. It took all he had to stop from attacking the smooth pale skin of Kai's throat. The slate haired blader opened his mouth but kept staring at the painting.

"I'm scared of losing you. Someone, someone who hates me, might come and take you away or take your life. If they did, I'd be nothing. If anything were to happen to you Rei, I don't know what I'd do." Kai looked down at the neko-jin. His crimson eyes were tender and Rei felt a rush of affection for the bluenette.

"Kai," the neko-jin murmured softly.

"I love you so much Rei. You helped me, you were there for me when no one else was. You understood me like no other. You knew why I went off to beyblade for hours. You are my sky, my sun, my moon, my stars. You are my life, my joy, my love, my future. You are my world. I love you Rei." Kai leaned downwards and nuzzled Rei gently. The neko-jin couldn't hold back. His heart filled with emotion for Kai and much to his embarassment, he felt tears make their way down his cheeks. Kai looked a little more than surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. It's just...I never really was important before. Do I really mean that much?" Rei wiped away his tears on the back of his hand.

"Yes and more besides," Kai answered softly. He caught Rei's wrist in his hand and brought it away from his face. Rei looked up at him confused, but allowed his hand to be lowered.

"Don't wipe away your tears. You look so pretty when you cry." Kai smiled. Rei blushed and lowered his head.

"When did you get so open? You were so cold before but now..." the neko-jin trailed off. Kai raised his head slightly and kissed Rei's hair. He loved the scent that Rei's hair carried. It was a combination of strawberries and fresh air.

"I can think of no other way to show you my feelings for you. I guess this is a new side of me that I'm still exploring myself. I like this side that's come into the light. I may be cold with others but as long as you know that this side of me exists and cares for you, then I don't care what the others think," Kai spoke softly, playing with a strand of Rei's hair. The neko-jin snuggled into Kai and a contented purring filled the room.

"Tell me what you're scared of," Kai looked at Rei who blushed and looked away. "What?"

"I'm afraid you'll laugh at me." Rei blushed even harder.

"I won't, I swear," the slate haired blader promised.

"I'm afraid of losing your love. That you won't love me anymore and you'll go for someone else and leave me alone. I think that one day, I'll look into your eyes and see that my love is no longer mirrored there. I fear that I'll be left behind and you'll move on but I won't stop you because I want you to be happy. If you leave, I'll die. I care for you so much..." Rei looked up at Kai. His crimson eyes were very soft and gentle. He leaned down and kissed Rei's unmarked neck.

"We're so cheesy," Kai mumbled softly between kisses.

"You really know how to ruin a mood," Rei pushed Kai away playfully. The bluenette smiled and continued to mark Rei's previously unmarked neck.

"K-kai," Rei let out a shaky breath and brought the blader closer to him. Kai pushed himself on top of the neko-jin and kissed him. He ran his tongue along the edge of Rei's lower lip. Rei parted his lips and Kai slipped his tongue in. He loved the warmth and dampness of Rei's mouth. He adored the sweet, warm taste that was Rei Kon.

The neko-jin let out a delicate moan, turning Kai on completely. He broke the kiss for lack of air and he pulled away panting. Rei reached up and gave him a well placed love bite. Kai moved in for another kiss but Rei pushed him away. He stopped, wondering if he had gone past the line. Rei lifted his arms above his head and smiled invitingly. The bluenette recognized the invitation, and slipped Rei's shirt off then pushed him back onto the bed. He was starting to lose himself in the heat of the night but something told him Rei wouldn't care.

"Kai, take your shirt off," Rei whispered huskily into one ear. Kai shivered involuntarily but obeyed the request. Rei ran his hands across the bluenette's shoulders. Kai bit back a moan as Rei traced Kai's spine. He couldn't take it anymore; he pushed Rei deeper into the bed and traced the shell of his ear with his tongue. Running his hands down the neko-jin's chest, he slipped one hand into Rei's pants and gently stroked his member. The neko-jin groaned and arched upwards into Kai's touch. The bluenette smiled and slipped Rei's pants off.

The neko-jin blushed as his errection stood tall. Kai smiled wickedly as he put his mouth over the hardened member. Rei moaned and drove upwards. Kai ran his tongue along a sensitive nerve and he could feel small pulses in Rei's errection. Slowly, he wound his tongue around Rei's manhood and licked the precum off the tip of Rei's errection. He removed his mouth and took off his pants. Rei mewled at the loss of contact. Kai, wanting more sounds to come out of his kitten's mouth, rubbed their errections together. Rei started purring deeply, and Kai's manhood got painfully hard. Kai put his fingers in his mouth and coated them with a layer of saliva.

"Ready kitten?" Kai breathed. Rei nodded.

"Just do it Kai and stop waiting!" Rei spread his legs. Kai nearly raped Rei then but managed to stop himself in time. He inserted one finger into Rei who mewled softly. The neko-jin wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and started to suck gently, earning him a soft groan. Kai put another finger into Rei. He let out a soft cry and Kai looked into Rei's eyes, silently asking him if he was okay. The neko-jin lifted his head slightly in the affirmative. Kai then slipped the third finger in. At this Rei closed his eyes. He could feel Kai stretch and prep him. The neko-jin let go of Kai and lay on the bed in impatience

"Kai.." Rei's eyes gleamed in anticipation. His eyes were hazy with lust as he gazed at the slate haired blader. Kai's crimson eyes flew to meet his own golden eyes and he licked his lips. Kai smiled and took out his fingers. He ran his hand over Rei's forehead which was covered with sweaty strands of his hair. Rei's whole body was slick and shiny; Kai took the opportunity to run his tongue from the younger blader's neck to his navel. Rei groaned and his body rippled.

"Are you sure?" Kai asked apprehensively. He was pleased when Rei smiled and nodded.

"Fuck Kai. Fuck me," Rei encircled Kai's neck with his arms again. The older blader nodded and positioned himself at Rei's entrance. Rei spread his legs and Kai pushed himself in. Nothing could have prepared Rei for this. Pain and pleasure flew through him and his vocal cords seemed to have a mind of their own as a throaty moan came from him. Kai looked at him to make sure that he was okay. Rei brought Kai closer to him and he wrapped his legs around Kai's waist, pushing the blader farther into him. Kai gasped as he felt Rei's warmth envelope his member. Rei started panting and he let Kai's sweat covered body go. Kai withdrew and then slammed into him. Rei let out a cry of pleasure as Kai found the bundle of nerves inside him.

The older blader smiled happily as his boyfriend writhed beneath him. It was lucky that the beds were attached to the walls and floor so no noise was made apart from the pleasure sounds that the neko-jin was making.

"Faster Kai. Harder," Rei hissed, his eyes slits. Kai eased out and drove into Rei, hitting the bundle of nerves again. Rei's fingernails left angry red marks across Kai's back. Kai continued to pound into him, Rei's hips moved in sync with Kai's thrusts, the vibration of the train adding to the effect and the last time he hit home, Rei saw white. He was in his own little world with only him and Kai. Kai felt Rei's four walls close in on him and he ejaculated into Rei. Rei felt the warmth explode into him and his eyes were hazy as he stared at the slate haired blader, love for him flowing through him. He ran his hands through Kai's hair and brought him in for a kiss.

Kai crawled forwards and enclosed Rei's shaft in his hand. He began stroking upwards gently. Rei became a quivering mess as soon as Kai touched him. The blader ran a hand underneath, Rei arched into his touch, moaning and trying to get more delicious friction. Kai put his mouth over Rei's manhood and began to suck mildly. Rei groaned with pleasure and thrusted upwards. Kai wrapped his tongue around Rei's penis and slowly slid it upwards. Rei's manhood started get painfully hard and a second later, he ejaculated.

"KAI!" Rei screamed as he came into Kai's mouth. The bluenette swallowed all that Rei had to offer and moved towards Rei's face, ready to capture him in a kiss. Rei moved forward and licked a trail of semen that Kai hadn't managed to get. The neko-jin purred and kissed Kai gently. The older blader brushed the sweaty strands of hair off Rei's face. Kai crawled beside Rei and wrapped his arms around him. Rei felt exhausted but happy. He could feel Kai's breath heating his neck and he nuzzled into the blader.

"Kai...I love you." Rei murmured tiredly. He fought off the weariness, wanting to hear Kai's response.

"I know."

* * *

**Well, I hope that chapter wasn't too bad. I tried to write the lemon with the best of my ability but it's like 5 in the morning. Please be nice and review. If you flame me, I'll laugh at you. Constructive critisim is welcome though. Thanks! A new chapter should be up in a couple of days. Thanks! **

**Wolfcat Demon**

**I want a moment to be real. I wanna touch things I don't feel, wanna hold on and feel I belong**


	2. Train Wreck

**Summary: Train wrecks sometimes do nothing for us. Sometimes, they bring us together and sometimes they tear us apart. Mostly, they destroy what could have been. KaiRei, YAOI. Do not read if it offends you.**

**Note: This fic progresses relatively fast because I cannot think of things to make the story longer. At most, it will be three chapters. Maybe four if I'm really inspired. The characters are somewhat OOC so please, don't give me any reviews saying that they're not in character**

**Okay. Here's chapter 2! I know that these chapters may be a little short but I'll do my best to keep them long. This should be a little longer than the other one. I'd like to thank reviewers Shadowy Fluffball, a-devoted-life, Danica Loy and kailover2006. Thanks for reviewing you guys, you rock! This chapter is for you.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Train Wreck**

Rei woke up feeling deliciously happy. He turned over to see Kai's side of the bed empty and made up. He flopped back onto his back and stared at the ceiling, wondering where Kai was. He closed his eyes and the sound of running water caught his attention. He pushed himself up on his elbows and turned to look at the washroom door.

It was slightly ajar and a small shaft of light slipped through the crack telling him, that Kai was having a shower. As Rei stared at the door, a thought entered his head and he smiled deviously. He got out of the bed and tiptoed towards the door, making sure to be quiet. He stepped through the door and moved towards the shower. He slipped into the humid shower just behind the slate haired blader.

He picked up a bottle and squirted some shower gel onto his hand. He rubbed his hands together, reached out and gently began to massage Kai's shoulders. The older blader spun around with a gasp of surprise. Rei smiled and turned him back around, continuing to massage. Kai let out a soft groan. He turned around and caught Rei in a bruising kiss. The neko-jin let out a small sqeak of surprise and Kai took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Rei's mouth.

The kiss slowly turned more passionate as Rei slipped his arms around Kai's neck. The bluenette bit down on Rei's neck and sucked hard, making a bright pink mark. Kai moved his hand towards Rei's hardening cock and brushed his hand against it, making it jump to life instantly. Rei wrapped his hand against Kai's manhood and started stroking it until it stood firm. Rei brought their bodies close together, hot flesh on hot flesh.

"Rei," Kai let out a throaty moan as their errections rubbed together. Rei sucking on Kai's neck, leaving a trail of pink marks along his shoulders and chest. He ran his hands down Kai's spine and breathed heavily into his ear. The hot water was making the entire room steamy, only adding to the effect. Before Kai knew what he was doing, he was on his knees, his mouth enclosing Rei's errection. Rei gasped as he felt the warmth from Kai's mouth. He clutched at Kai's hair which was soaking wet and soft.

"Ka-ahhh," Rei moaned as his manhood became painfully hard. Kai continued to suck hard and Rei gasped, he started writhing in pleasure and Kai grabbed his hips in order to keep him still. Kai's own errection was getting small spasms and he really needed to take care of it but Rei came first. He always did. Kai could feel the small pulses and a second later, Rei came into his mouth. Kai swallowed and stood up, kissing Rei with a fierce desire. The bluenette's hand moved towards his cock but Rei batted it away.

"My turn," Rei whispered seductively into Kai's ear. He ran his tongue along the base of his neck, then bringing one hand to Kai's shaft. He ran one fingernail along the sensitive nerve at the bottom and slowly traced a pattern of circles along Kai's length. The older teen let out a shaky groan and started rocking his hips in order to get more friction.

Rei removed his hand and kissed Kai gently before returning to stroking Kai's member. He could feel the precum on the tip of Kai's penis and he brushed one finger over the tip, earning himself a breathy gasp. He continued his actions, steadily become more and more gentle as he felt small spasms along Kai's length.

When the pulses got more frequent, Rei got softer. It only took a small brush to send Kai into a quivering state. Rei gazed into Kai's eyes and saw his own feelings mirrored there. He took both hands and gently ran his fingers along Kai's member. That was all it took for Kai to cum into Rei's hands and a satisfied sigh was heard.

The water started getting cold and Kai gave Rei one last kiss before stepping out of the shower. Rei followed him, grabbed a towel and started drying Kai off. The bluenette smiled and reached for another towel so he could dry Rei off. Rei moved closer to his boyfriend, just wanting to be near him.

"Rei, you're going to make me hard again," Kai murmured. Rei blushed and put a towel between them. He hugged Kai, burying his face in the bluenette's neck, drinking in the tantalizing scent of Kai's skin. The bluenette wrapped his arms around the neko-jin and whispered a small I love you in his ear. Rei kissed Kai's neck and went into the other room to change.

* * *

"Kai, I'm going to go eat breakfast with Tyson and Max okay?" Rei called once he had finished dressing. The blue haired blader moved to Rei's side. 

"You don't like moving on trains and I'm not going to let you be frightened by a moving locomotive," Kai said, standing in front of a mirror and fixing his scarf in place. Rei nodded and blushed, then leaned against the doorway, watching the silky white scarf dance around Kai's neck. The bluenette saw him staring and cocked his head to the side.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just look really nice in that scarf." Rei gestured at the white material. Kai smiled in thanks and led the way out the door. The neko-jin fell into step with the Hiwatari and Kai enclosed Rei's hand in his. The older blader felt at complete happiness with the raven haired teen beside him. They met up with Tyson and Max who grinned with knowing smiles. Rei smiled back at them and they continued to the breakfast car.

The team had just ordered breakfast when Kenny joined up with them, typing on his computer. Breakfast passed in a pretty normal way, Tyson stuffing his face and his boyfriend Max pleading for him to slow down or he might get indigestion. Rei was trying to persuade Kai to eat something other than coffee while Kai insisted that Tyson eating was enough to make him lose his appetite.

**

* * *

Timeskip: After breakfast**

* * *

Rei moved cautiously along the corridor and went to the back of the train and out onto the small deck at the back. He felt cold and wondered why he hadn't thought to bring his jacket. 

"I thought I might find you here." A voice said. He turned around to see Yuri and Boris coming through the doorway.

"Yuri, Boris! I didn't know you were on this train," Rei greeted the two Demolition Boys. Boris jerked his head in a kind of greeting while Yuri gave Rei a bone crushing hug, which Rei was sure left a buise or two.

"Yup, we are! So how was the sex?" Yuri asked, smirking. Rei turned a bright red and glanced down at the floor.

"How was yours?" Rei asked boldly, countering the redhead's question. Yuri laughed and glanced at Boris who's facial expression did not change.

"Very good kitten. And judging by the sounds of things last night, yours was pretty amazing too," Yuri stated, watching Rei blush a darker shade of red.

"Stop harrassing my boyfriend Yuri," Another voice said. Rei looked over to see Kai standing in the doorway of the small balcony. He moved forwards and pushed Yuri out of the way in order to get to Rei. He put his arm around the neko-jin's shoulders and gave him a comforting nuzzle. Yuri smirked and Boris just stood there watching it all happen.

"So you got what you wanted Kai. See Boris? I told you that Kai would confess if you bashed Rei up enough! Good work koi!" Yuri smiled and gave the purple haired blader a small kiss which quickly turned into a makeout session.

Kai's cheeks turned a very faint pink and he said something in Russian. Boris broke off from the kiss Yuri was giving him and yelled another thing back. Yuri started screaming something else and Rei just stared at the three arguing Russians.

"Kai?" Rei spoke timidly. The slate haired blader turned around and gave Rei a tender glance.

"What is it?" Kai asked, going to Rei's side and leaving behind Yuri and Boris who were now stumbling back through the doorway and around the corner in full liplock.

"Nothing, just wondering what you guys were saying." Rei shrugged.

"Oh. I was telling Yuri that he was an idiot for doing what he did because I would have confessed to you anyways. Boris started shouting at me because I called his boyfriend an idiot and Yuri was telling the both of us to shut up or we would scare you," Kai finished irritably.

"Oh. Okay," Rei nodded. He wrapped his arms around Kai's waist and nuzzled into him. Kai smiled softly. He could feel Rei shivering and wondered why the neko-jin didn't have a jacket. He put his arms around Rei, trying to make him feel warmer.

"You shouldn't be out here without a jacket. You haven't had tons of training to withstand the cold of a Russian winter. Here," Kai unwrapped his scarf and placed the silky material around Rei's neck. "That should be enough."

It was. Rei could feel the cold ebbing away from him but he was worried that Kai might start feeling the cold.

"Are you sure? I mean, aren't you cold?" Rei asked. Kai smiled and kissed Rei on his forehead.

"I've had training to deal with the cold. I barely feel it anymore," Kai enclosed the smaller blader in his arms. Rei let out a sigh of happiness and pressed himself against the other blader. He let go of the slate haired blader after a moment and turned to look at the snowy landscape.

Kai had never seen a more beautiful sight. Rei was standing at the railing, looking out over the snow covered mountains, his hair blowing in the wind and Kai's scarf encircling his delicate, pale neck. Rei's dark ponytail was swaying in the air and his eyes reflected the little sun that shone through the clouds.

"Rei?" Kai put a hand on the neko-jin's shoulder.

"What?" Rei's questioning golden eyes met Kai's crimson ones.

"I just wanted to make you a promise."

"Okay..."

"Remember last night when you said you were afraid that I would leave you?"

"Yes." Rei blushed. Kai smiled slightly.

"Well, I promise that I'll never leave you. Never. I will stay with you, always." Kai clasped Rei's hand in his own and brought the neko-jin towards him. Rei's breathing was jagged and Kai could feel his heart beat.

"Come," Kai murmured seductively. Rei followed him to the door and had put one foot through it when a huge jerk shuddered through the train. Another vibration followed that one and Rei staggered off balance. Kai ran as fast as he could to the side of the neko-jin and put his arms around him.

The both of them heard the sound of shrieking metal echo through the locomotive and a huge jolt with threw the both of them off their feet. Kai slammed into the wooden paneling of the train and Rei, protected by Kai, fell onto the blader.

"Are you okay?" Rei asked. Kai nodded but looked around the train. He could feel the locomotive slanting downwards. Max, Kenny and Tyson burst around the corner and saw the two of them lying there.

"Now is not the time to be making out you guys, this is bad!" Tyson pulled them to their feet. Kai glared at the blue haired blader.

"We were _not_ making out," Kai growled.

"What happened?" Rei asked. Yuri and Boris barrelled around the corner and crashed into Max who fell onto the floor.

"We can answer that for you. The train jumped the rails and is now sliding downhill," Yuri announced. Kai stared at the redhaired blader. His mouth was slightly open in an expression of shock. Tyson was gaping like a fish and Rei tried to process what he'd just heard.

"What?" Kai's voice was quiet and scared, very unlike him. Rei gave him a sidelong glance, trying to let him know that it would be okay and they would get out of this. Boris nodded.

"We were stopped by a tree but then it gave way and we're sliding again. We have to get out of here because the excess snow is building up underneath the train's wheels, causing it to slow down and eventually topple over. Unless you want to get crushed, I suggest that we start moving now." The purple haired blader pointed towards the swinging door that led to the small balcony at the back of the train. The train swerved on the mountainside and the group was thrown back.

"We need something to slow our fall when we jump out!" Kai called to the others. Yuri nodded and glanced at Boris. The man nodded and swun his fist into the wooden paneling of the train. Huge splinters of wood crashed everywhere. Yuri grabbed a big chunk of wood and motioned for the others to grab some too.

"We can dig them into the snow and they will slow our falls!" Yuri threw some chips to the others. Tyson then led the group towards the door that led to the small balcony. The door was swinging in the wind and as Tyson started to step through it, it slammed closed.

"Tyson! Be _careful!_" Max chided his boyfriend. Tyson ignored this bit of advice and tried to free the door which was now stuck closed.

"Great, we're all going to die on this train!" Kenny wailed. Boris pushed past the terrified teen and rammed the door with his shoulder. The glass broke in; Boris smiled at his handiwork. Tyson stepped through the door and lifted Max through the broken glass.

"Ready Max?" Tyson asked. The blonde nodded determinedly. The two of them jumped and vanished quickly. Kenny moved past them and held his bit of wood which was quite big. He prepared to jump.

"See if you can find Tyson and Max and if you can, stick together!" Rei called. Kenny nodded and disappeared over the side of the railing. Boris turned to Yuri and Rei who were clambering through the door. Kai was following them but he had put one leg through the glass and was having some trouble with the other one.

"Kai! What's the hold up?" Boris yelled over the mounting wind. Rei opened his mouth but his words were torn away by the fierce breeze that was increasing as the train sped downhill.

"It's his leg. It's gone through the floor!" Yuri screamed above the wind as he made his way over to Boris. The purple haired blader went over to the door. Kai was tugging on his leg which seemed to be permanently stuck.

"Yuri! Boris! Take Rei! Make sure he's safe! I'll follow after you!" Kai called. Rei froze as soon as he heard these words.

"Are you fucking crazy?! I'm not leaving without you! If you die then I'll die with you! I'm not leaving you!" Rei said, tears forming in his eyes. Kai looked at him with a pained expression. He stopped pulling on his leg and pulled Rei into a deep and meaningful kiss. Kai let go of Rei and pushed him into the clutches of Boris.

"KAI! Please! What about your promise? What about us? Our future together?!" Rei's tears were starting to drip down his cheeks. Kai looked away from him and said something on Russian. Rei saw Yuri nod and a second later, they had left the train and Boris was digging his shaft of wood into the snow.

"KAI!" Rei screamed. The neko-jin could still see Kai and the slate haired blader looked up. His eyes met Rei's and the neko-jin could see love burn inside the crimson orbs. The two bladers stared at each other and each made a silent promise.

Even if their love could not save them, even if one of them was destined to die here on the mountainside, they would never forget each other. They could never forget this day or this moment. They would never forget that wherever the other was, they loved each other and that's all that mattered.

"Crap, we're going too fast! These aren't working!" Yuri cursed. Rei was lost in his own little world of pain and sadness and wasn't listening. Boris spotted a tree and gestured frantically at the redhaired blader hanging onto his arm. Yuri saw the plant and reached out for it. He wrapped his arms around the trunk and held on for dear life. The purple haired blader reached up and grabbed Yuri's foot which slowed their fall. Once they had stopped moving, they dug into the snow and leaned against the tree for support.

"Rei?" Yuri asked worriedly. The raven haired blader was crying silently, his back against the tree and rocking slowly, side to side. He could see the pain etched clearly onto the neko-jin's face. Yuri felt a sense of hopelessness and could only console Rei with the fact that a rescue train would come soon. He wasn't sure that Rei would like the idea of being rescued by a train but he knew that he wasn't the one to comfort Rei. The only one, was Kai.

* * *

After Boris, Yuri and Rei had left, Kai continued to try to extract his leg, trying to wrench it out of the trap it had fallen into. It was almost as though it was a trap and he had stepped right into it. He succeeded in getting his leg free and was thrown back as the train started to twist backwards. He could feel the train fall on it's side and he tried to make his way to the door. 

_'I know I promised you that I would stay with you. But that promise might be broken today. I'm sorry if it is. If I do break my promise, I am glad that you are alive. You may hate me for breaking my promise but that is to be expected. Even if you do hate me, I want you to know that I love you. I have always loved you and I always will love you. _

_I'm sending you a message. It's not written on paper or spoken by words. It's a message from the heart. I know, I seem like a cold person but you are the sun that melted me a little. If you love me like you say you do, then you will get this message from me. We are a part of each other. You, me, we, us. We are one and as you gave me your love, I give you mine. I love you Rei Kon. I always have and I always will.'_ Kai hoped that Rei would receive the message he sent with his heart.

He fell against the walls and crashed onto the floor, now the ceiling, as the train rolled over. It rightened itself and continued to slide downhill. Kai knew he only had seconds before the train started to truly roll downhill, trapping everyone who was left, inside.

Kai started making his way towards the door again but stopped as some of the paneling fell from the wall, blocking his path. He started climbing over it, careful to make sure that the train was still upright and not about to start rolling again. Kai heard a groaning noise from above and looked up. He watched in desperation as the ceiling caved in.

* * *

Rei sat on one of the beds in the rescue train. Max, Tyson and Kenny were fine and drinking hot chocolate. Kenny was warming up his cold computer and Max was casting worried glances in Rei's direction while Tyson downed some biscuits and more hot chocolate. Someone put a mug of hot tea in the neko-jin's hands and he looked up to see Yuri standing there. He looked downwards into the mug and stared at his reflection. 

"Rei?" Yuri sat beside him on the bed and draped a blanket across the raven's shoulders. Rei started shaking as he tried to curb his tears.

"Rei-" Max moved towards them. Yuri quickly shook his head and waved Max away. The blonde nodded and began to look after Tyson. The redhead was worried. Rei hadn't made a fuss about getting onto the train even though the other had crashed. In fact, the Russian noticed that Rei barely knew he was even on another train. He got up and went over to Boris who was staring at his hands.

"Yuri, we could have helped him. Why did we leave him?" The blader asked. Yuri looked at Rei.

"He wanted us to save Rei. Do you think we could have faced him if we hadn't done as he asked and Rei died? It was what he wanted," the redhead answered. He sat down beside the blader and pulled him into an embrace.

"Kai," Rei murmured, "Kai." Then something happened. A feeling of true warmth and love flowed through him, leaving Rei with a sense of happiness. The love was so pure and so beautiful, that Rei stopped breathing for a second.

_'We are a part of each other. You, me, we, us.' _Kai's voice whispered. Rei froze. _'Kai?'_ Rei listened carefully, not daring to get his hopes up._ 'We are one and as you gave me your love, I give you mine. I love you Rei Kon. I always have and I always will.'_ Kai's voice faded. Rei stayed still for a moment longer then erupted into tears. They flowed down his cheeks and fell into his lap. He sobbed his heart out, his tears never seeming to end.

"Kai, you can't be...you're not..please...Kai...please," Rei cried. He crossed his arms and gripped his shoulders. He continued to sob, pain filling every part of his body. Yuri looked up and saw Rei crying for the slate haired blader. Boris looked up as well and saw the sad sight before him. His own boyfriend began to cry a little and the purple haired blader embraced him, trying to comfort him.

"Rei-" someone started.

"No. He needs to do this. Leave him alone people." Another voice said.

Rei continued to cry. Pain filled every part of him. Every part of him that Kai onced touched. Every part that belonged to Kai. Every bit of him longed for the slate haired blader. Every particle of him was part of Kai. He wanted Kai's touch, he wanted Kai's scent, he wanted Kai. Rei tried to scream but nothing came out. He tried to call for him, but his voice was gone.

His tears started slowing down, and a small draft of air blew past him. A white thing streaked across his field of vision. He blinked and it happened again. It seemed to be coming from him. He looked down and Kai's white scarf rose and fell around him. He caught the fabric in his fingers and held it close to him, his tears restarting.

"Kai. You promised." Rei whispered. "You promised you'd be there for me."

**

* * *

**

**Was that a bad ending? Did it drag on too long? Was it really cheesy? The answer? Yes. Please review. It would mean a lot to me if you did. I'd like to know the answer to those three questions. Constructive critisism welcome! The next chapter should be up soon. **

**And just to tease you a little bit, the next chapter is called I Knew You Would Be Devastated. So you can kind of guess what it's about. To those who guess, I give you a cookie, or a hug or flowers. Thanks so much!**

**Wolfcat Demon**

**:.:If you believe me, then I'll believe you, if you can see me, then I can see you. If you can hear me, then I can hear you and if you can love me, then I will love you:.:**


	3. I Knew You'd Be Devastated

**Summary: Train wrecks sometimes do nothing for us. Sometimes, they bring us together and sometimes they tear us apart. Mostly, they destroy what could have been. KaiRei, YAOI. Do not read if it offends you.**

**Note: This fic progresses relatively fast because I cannot think of things to make the story longer. At most, it will be three chapters. Maybe four if I'm really inspired. The characters are somewhat OOC so please, don't give me any reviews saying that they're not in character**

**So this may be the last chapter, it may not. It depends on how I feel and how many people like the fic. Anyways, I hope those who have read this have enjoyed the story so far. Thanks for reading it! Thank you to Lunaflowergirl, Beywriter, Ming-sama, a-devoted-life, Shadowy Fluffball, RussiansNekojinlover and kailover2006 for reviewing! This chapter is for all my reviewers!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: I Knew You'd Be Devastated**

**TRAIN WRECK!**

"On Thursday at 5 o'clock, the Siberian Express Train jumped the rails and started sliding down the mountain. There was a prominent team, the Bladebreakers, and two members of the Demolition Boys on the train. There were others on the train as well and it is not certain if they all got to safety. Some of them may still be out in the snow, waiting for the rescue crews. The president of the Siberian Railways says that this has come as a great shock to him. This is the first accident on this line and it's given rise to debates about locomotives on the mountain tracks.

'This has never happened before,' Nagorny Derevenko says, President of the Siberain Railways, at a press conference. A rescue train has taken all precautions to save those that were on the train at the time of the accident. The train jumped the rails on a sharp and slippery turn. The train started to slide over the side rail and started slipping down the mountainside. Most of the passengers managed to escape to safety. Others jumped from the falling train and others were thrown out when the train turned over. The wreckage of the train lies at the base of the Crimea mountains and rescue teams are inspecting it for survivors. Rescue helicopters are also searching the slope of the mountains for passengers that have been thrown out. The rescue missions state that there were a few avalanches caused when the train went downhill. Survivors may have been buried.

'A tree stopped the train for a minute but then gave way and we started falling again. I was in the dining room at the time and when we started falling again, I was thrown through the window,' says a passenger who was on the train at the time. The emergency copters are still combing the mountainside for survivors but they are not hopeful. The rescue missions were called off when night fell. So far, no survivors have been foun-"

"Shut up Tyson!" Yuri smacked the blader on the shoulder. Tyson looked up from reading the paper and Yuri motioned to Rei who was staring out of the window. The blue haired blader nodded.

"Yeah, okay," Tyson nodded. He folded away the paper and shot Rei a concerned look that the neko-jin did not notice.

"Besides that paper is days old and-" Yuri was cut off as Max glared at him. Usually, Yuri would have laughed at the blonde who was trying to "glare" at him and not doing a very good job of it. But this glare was different. This glare did not have annoyance, hate, disgust, you name it. It had concern for a teammate and a warning to shut up or else.

"He doesn't need to hear it." Max cast a worried glance at Rei, caught Tyson in a lasting conversation. Rei continued to stare out the window. The rescue train would remain in the area for the time being which was only one more day. It had been five days since the wreck and so far, only a handful of survivors were found, none of them, Kai. The rescue crews were now bringing up the dead and Rei felt a sense of hopelessness as he buried his face in Kai's scarf. Tears started to pour from his eyes again as an image of the slate haired blader appeared in in front of him.

_Flashback_

_Rei closed his eyes as he blacked out, Kai's face in his mind. He came to a little while later, being carried to a hospital on a stretcher. Kai was standing beside him and he placed Driger in Rei's hand. The neko-jin smiled and closed his eyes. He heard nurses and doctors applying ointment to his wounds, telling him that he had the worse blade injuries they had ever seen. He didn't care. He just wanted to sleep. His eyes were closed but his mind wouldn't let him rest. He tried to fall asleep anyways and he eventually slipped into unconsciousness._

_"Rei. Rei! Rei! Can you hear me?" A voice whispered close to his ear. Rei jolted awake and sat up quickly. He gasped as pain went through his head. He looked up to see Kai looking at him worriedly. Rei raised his head and looked around at the darkened room._

_"Yeah, I can hear you. What are you doing here?" Rei was rather curious why Kai was here in the middle of the night. The older blader shrugged._

_"I just came to make sure that you're okay. We need to resume training as soon as possible."_

_"Oh." Rei blinked. He had hoped that Kai was here for something more than telling him to hurry up the healing process. He sighed and Kai glanced at him._

_"Those wounds look pretty bad," Kai said after a while. Rei raised an eyebrow._

_"Well when Boris attacked me, I don't think he was aiming for short term damage," Rei said, casting an amused glance at Kai. The slate haired blader glared at the wall. Rei wished that he could read Kai's mind, the blader looked so deep in thought. Kai walked over and took a look at Rei's bandages._

_"That was some fight," Kai's voice went soft, "You could have died." Rei bristled a bit at that._

_"I can take him thank you very much!" Rei spoke indignantly. Kai's mouth curved into a cocky little half smirk._

_"Yeah, you proved that."_

_"Thank you Mr. Sarcastic," Rei turned away to face the wall, gritting his teeth as pain flew up his arm._

_"Rei, you scared me today," Kai's voice lost all bits of sarcasm. Rei turned back so he could see Kai's face, only to discover, that it was shrouded in shadows._

_"What?" Rei asked, not daring to believe that Kai Hiwatari, was scared for him._

_"Yeah. I was wondering whether I should help you or not, put a stop to the entire thing. Then you passed out and that scared me the most. But as soon as I saw that you were alive, I breathed easier," Kai raised his head and a shaft of moonlight hit one side of his face, illuminating one crimson eye. Rei could only stare at the slate haired beauty._

_"Why do you care?" Rei asked, then wished that he hadn't said anything. The words had not come out the way he wanted them to._

_"Why shouldn't I? Should I ignore you? Not care when you're going to get back to training if you even got back at all? I am team captain Rei, whether people can see it or not, I care about my team. And you, I care about you..." Kai trailed off. He bowed his head again and closed his eyes. Rei stared at him, not at all sure if Kai had let something slip or had intentionally let out that bit of information. He could only hope that it was real._

_"You care about me?" Rei asked. He felt like some six-year old kid, trying to grasp a concept just beyond his range of knowledge. Kai looked up again, slightly annoyed._

_"Yes Rei, I care about you. I was cold, no, I __**am**__ cold but you warmed me up a little. I care for you more than anyone on this team. At first I thought it was little, unimportant. But the more I tried to ignore it, the stronger it became. I kept my distance but I could not keep my distance from you secret so I avoided the whole team. I went off to blade for hours, trying to figure out my feelings. Every time you touched me, you sent a flurry of sparks leaping through me. Every time Mariah talked to you, the sting of jealousy made itself known. I came to the conclusion that I loved you. Do I seem incapable of that? Is it because the cold hearted blader you once knew makes it seem impossible that I could feel something for you?" Kai finished and looked at Rei who was struggling to take it all in. _

_The neko-jin was feeling a whirlwind of emotions. Happiness, relief, suspicion. He only knew that Kai loved him and that he developed something for Kai too._

_"Kai...I love you too. I have for a long time. It's not one of those crushes where it lasts for a month and then starts fading. This was stronger. It grew every day to the point where I could only let my emotions control me and hope that you did not notice. I didn't want to be rejected and now-" Rei was cut off as Kai's lips met his own. The scent of Kai and his taste overwhelmed his senses. Electricity shot through him, connection, understanding, the two bladers were connected on a deeper level. Kai slid his tongue into the dampness of Rei's mouth, relishing the taste. Rei pulled back, a faint groan coming from his mouth. Kai looked at him with hazy eyes. The slate haired blader smiled and kissed Rei's forehead._

_"Sleep Rei. You need rest. I need to take care of someone listening outside the door," Kai turned and walked out. Rei leaned back and heard scuffling sounds and two different voices shouting in Russian. He smiled slightly and closed his eyes._

_End Flashback_

"Rei? Rei! Did you hear me?" Max's voice cut through to his thoughts. Rei looked up to see the blonde blader standing there with Yuri, Boris and Tyson. The neko-jin shook his head.

"No sorry."

"We're going to get something to eat. Do you want to come?" Max repeated. Rei shook his head. Max looked worried but said nothing and dragged the others off.

* * *

"I'm worried about him," Yuri announced as soon as Rei was out of earshot. The others nodded in agreement. 

"It's like he could crack at any minute," Tyson spoke in hushed tones, forgetting that Rei could not hear them. Max glanced backwards in the direction they had come from and a concerned expression framed his face.

"So until we're sure that Rei's stable, we keep all sharp things out of the way and keep the windows securely locked," Boris said. Yuri looked at the purple haired blader.

"Are you sure he's going to go suicidal?" Yuri asked. Boris shrugged and cast a meaningful glance at the rest of the bladers.

"We're not sure if Kai's dead or alive. If Rei thinks he's gone, then he's going to try and join him," Kenny pointed out. The others looked at him, worry showing in their expressions. Tyson nodded.

"It's true."

"But we don't know if Kai's even dead!" Yuri protested.

"If Rei think's he's dead then do our opinions really matter?" Max asked anxiously. Yuri glared at him, causing him to squeak and hide behind Tyson who took no notice.

"Not really, but we don't know for sure if Kai's...gone. For now, let's just wait and see," Boris suggested. The other bladers nodded. They continued walking to the breakfast car, each of them absorbed in their thoughts. They passed a black door as a doctor went out. Yuri looked at the man, then into the room and stopped in his tracks as the door behind the medic slammed shut.

"Guys..." the red haired blader held out his arm to stop the rest of the teens. Every looked at him, confused. Yuri beckoned them all forward.

"What is it?" Tyson asked. Yuri shook his head and opened the black door. The entire group walked in and stopped short.

"Is that...?" Max couldn't finish the sentence.

"Everyone," Yuri ushered them out of the door, his voice low, "get back to the room and get everything sharp out of the way, lock all windows securely, make sure that the water supply turned off, take anything that could be used as a means of suicide and ensure you look normal. Got it?"

"Why do we have to make sure the water supply is turned off?" Tyson asked. Yuri raised an eyebrow.

"Because we don't want a certain someone to drown himself," Boris said in a monotone. Tyson gulped and nodded.

"Okay go!" The redhead shouted. The teens rushed back down the hallway and burst into the room that Rei was sitting in. He looked up, surprised.

"What are you doing here? You can't have had time to eat breakfast, you left here three minutes ago!" Rei looked at the rest of the bladers who were digging under beds and rummaging through cabinets and Boris had gone into the bathroom. Tyson was stuffing his pockets with something, Max was looking triumphant and Yuri was observing everyone.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked. The others looked at each other in panic. Yuri stepped forwards as Boris came out of the washroom.

"Well, we were going to go eat breakfast and we were passing this room where the little kids of the wreck were and they were having a scavenger hunt so we decided to join in." Yuri finished, looking pleased with himself. Rei still looked confused.

"What are you looking for?"

"Well, we're looking for a lot of things and it would take forever to explain them all but we're getting junk, you know, miscellaneous stuff? And we have to report back with it. We all need to have done at least one thing. Now we're going back and we're going to get something to eat. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Yeah."

"Okay team! Let's go!" The bladers left the room and Rei turned to stare out the window.

"I'm impressed. How did you make up that excuse so quickly?" Max asked as soon as they were away from Rei. Yuri laughed.

"When we were running back, I heard a woman talking about how her son loved scavenger hunts and as soon as he heard there were scavenger hunt activities for the children here, he decided to join in." Max smiled and they went to the breakfast car, a secret in their hearts.

* * *

Rei looked away as the others went to find something to eat. He stared at the window for a while gazing at the landscape. He soon grew bored of this and got up and began to explore the train. He started walking down the hall that connected the two train cars and made his way through a third. Here, the other survivors of the wreckage had gathered, trying to find out if friends and family were still alive, Rei included. He began a hesitant walk forwards, afraid of what he might hear. 

"Have you seen Alex? He's my husband."

"Oh yeah, there are lots of people named Alex over there and some in the infirmary.

"Daddy? Where's Mommy?" Rei turned around to see a small girl with a row of stitches across her forehead looking up at her father who had stitches down his arm. He saw the look of pain on the father's face and knew instantly what must have happened.

"Marie, Mommy isn't here anymore. She's gone to a place called Heaven."

Rei turned away from the scene. He tried not to listen as the father of Marie attempted to explain that her mother had died. He continued on, not daring to raise his hopes that Kai might somehow be alive. Every face he saw disappointed him. Just as he lost his last bit of hope, he heard something.

"-more in the dispensary." Rei turned around to see a brown haired man talking with a red haired woman. He turned and made his way to the pair.

"Excuse me, what is there more of?" Rei asked.

"There's more of us in the dispensary. You know, survivors of the wreck."

"Okay. Where is it?" The man pointed back down the way Rei had come.

"Down that hall and to the left. Three doors down on the right."

"Thanks!" Rei turned and ran down the hallway and skidded around the corner. He ran three doors down and entered. Rows and rows of white beds filled the room, surrounded by white walls. Rei felt as though he was in the middle of a whiteout blizzard. He started walking down a row and looked at the beds. None of them held Kai. He continued to walk, each bed draining him of a little more hope. He started up the last aisle and came to the end. He looked at the end bed and saw...nothing. No Kai. He turned in desperation and scanned the beds once more but could not see any sign of the slate haired blader.

Rei flet despair well up inside him and he started walking back. He got to the door and turned one last time to look around. No Kai. Rei didn't realize how much his hopes had risen and now that there seemed no chance that Kai was alive, his emotions crashed around him like a tsunami. He felt his knees go weak and he prayed that he wouldn't faint. He felt like vomiting as it hit him. He was alone, Kai was dead and there was nothing he could do. Rei stared at the far wall, not seeing it and though he tried, he could not cry a single tear.

He turned back to go out of the room when a team of doctors rushed in. Rei was thrown backwards but regained he balance. He glared after them, angrily. Didn't they know that he had lost someone very important to him? He realized that he was now at the back of the room because all the doctors had pushed him away. He started to move back towards the door when a stray doctor rushed in after the others. The medic crashed into him on the way and he was slammed onto a bed. He looked up and stared.

He spoke the name of the person he thought it was. The occupant of the bed blinked once.

"Kai! Kai! It IS you! I thought...that...KAI!" The neko-jin threw himself across Kai's body. Tears of happiness and relief cascaded down his cheeks. He cried into Kai's neck, holding onto him, never wanting to let the blader out of his arms again. Kai looked down at the neko-jin on his chest, sobs shaking his beautiful body.

"I'm so happy!" The words were slightly muffled but Kai understood. He slid his arms around Rei's torso and brought him closer.

"I promised you I'd be there didn't I? I knew you'd be devastated if I broke it." Kai spoke gently. Rei lay his head on Kai's chest, a feeling of happiness and well being spreading through him.

"I thought, I was so afraid...I love you Kai," Rei choked out. The slate haired blader raised his head and stared into Rei's eyes. Rei gazed deep into the crimson orbs of his lover, finding the true love the blader held for him and mirroring his own feelings. The very intensity of the love Rei had for Kai erupted inside of him and his eyes showed it. The golden orbs sparkled and the concern he had felt, the despair and the pain that had gone through him, exploded from inside and poured out through his eyes.

Rei reached for Kai's hand to find that Kai was halfway towards reaching for his. The two of the clasped hands and Kai felt a barrage of emotions flow into him. Then he understood. They were truly connected, he could feel what Rei was feeling and Rei could feel his emotions. Pain, happiness and love flowed into him and he channeled his feelings through the connection into Rei.

The neko-jin wanted to kiss Kai, but that would have ruined it somehow. Then, he couldn't see Kai's eyes and all that was flowing through them. He leaned forward and enclosed Kai in a hug. He could feel Kai's heart beat and he felt the connection snap into place. He let go and stared into Kai's eyes. Then, lowering his eyelids slightly, he moved forwards again. Each of them could feel the emotions of the other and their love strengthened as their lips connected. Neither of them made any move to deepen it, but it was enough. They broke apart as a doctor came towards them carrying a clipboard. He rifled through it and stopped at a page.

Mr. Hiwatari, you are in good condition. Your stitches have been put in and you are free to leave. Have a nice day." The doctor nodded his head and left. Kai grabbed Rei's hand and led the way out of the health rooms. Rei was in a little bubble of happiness. Kai was here and that was all that mattered. The two of them went back into the train car that had housed the Bladebreakers and the two Demolition Boys.

"Stitches? What did you do?" Rei asked. Kai turned to look at him, love blazing in his eyes.

"Later Rei, later."

They got back to see that all of the bladers had returned and all of them speculating that Rei had killed himself and wondering how to tell Mr. Dickenson when he asked where Kai and Rei were. They had seen Kai in the room that was used for the bodies of the wreck and they were all quite surprised to see the two of them coming through the door and they all went quiet. Yuri ushered them all out, gave a quick wink to Boris and led him out of the room to give Rei and Kai some time to themselves.

"Come," Kai went over to the bed and pulled Rei down beside him. The two of them lay down beside each other, Rei's head tucked into the crook of Kai's neck. Rei let out a sigh of content and Kai wrapped his arms around Rei and inhaled the scent of the neko-jin. The two of them lay happily like that.

* * *

Yuri marched into the room after an hour and a half, that being the time limit for Rei and Kai to do whatever they needed to do. He stopped short, causing everyone to crash into them. He quickly made everyone be quiet. The rest of the bladers tiptoed in and had a hard time keeping quiet at the sight they saw before them. 

Kai's left arm was wrapped around Rei's neck and his body was spread across Rei's, his head on the left side of Rei's head and his left leg underneath Rei's right one and his right arm around Rei's waist. Rei's right arm was around Kai's waist and his left one was on Kai's head. The neko-jin's right leg was underneath Kai's and his left leg was on top of Kai's right one.

"Let's wake them up and I'll give them five bucks if they can get out of that one," Yuri chuckled. Tyson was doubled over with silent laughter. Max was covering his mouth with his hand and letting out little whimpers of laughter. Kenny was looking as though he was watching a game of Twister. Boris had a quarter smile on his face, making him look like a sculpture that came out wrong.

"I'll give them ten." Tyson bet. Yuri grinned.

"I'll give you each seven if you don't bother them," Max said. Tyson and Yuri agreed, and the group left.

Kai opened his eyes and looked at Rei who was still fast asleep. He smiled slightly and kissed him on the tip of his nose. He gazed at Rei for a second longer and thought he saw the ghost of a smile cross Rei's perfect lips. Sighing happily, Kai readjusted his position and closed his eyes.

**

* * *

**

**So that was the last chapter! I hope the ending wasn't too bad. This will be the last chapter unless at least four reviewers tell me otherwise...Tell me if you want one last chapter. All reviewers will be rewarded with an excerpt from my new KaiRei fanfiction. I hope it will be just as good as this one was. To all of my reviewers...YOU ROCK!!**

**Wolfcat Demon**

**If I could fly, I would dance among the clouds, soar over lands, fly from my problems. If I could fly, I would be free, finally.  
**


	4. Epilogue: Your Love, My Love, Our Love

**Summary: Train wrecks sometimes do nothing for us. Sometimes, they bring us together and sometimes they tear us apart. Mostly, they destroy what could have been. KaiRei, YAOI. Do not read if it offends you.**

**Note: This fic progresses relatively fast because I cannot think of things to make the story longer. At most, it will be three chapters. Maybe four if I'm really inspired. The characters are somewhat OOC so please, don't give me any reviews saying that they're not in character**

**

* * *

AHH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know, I promised some of you that this chapter would be up sooner than this! My only defence is that a surprise trip to my cottage came up and there is no computer there. So I was stuck for two weeks, wondering if all my readers hated me. That is my defence. I apologize. ****

* * *

**

**Okay! So this is it! The last chapter of TW. I'm sad, I loved writing this fic and getting positive reactions from my readers. I thank all of you for reviewing the last chapter, RussiansNekojinlover, Shadowy Fluffball, darksaphire, a-devoted-life, Nordic Angel, Ming-sama, AnimeFan4Life102, misnight, IloveanimeIlovelife, lunaflowergirl and aa. I dedicate this chapter to my reviewers.**

**Woah, it just sunk in, this is the very last chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Epilogue-Your Love, My Love, Our Love**

The Bladebreakers and the two Demolition Boys made it in one piece to Kai's house. Tyson was ecstatic at the fact that Kai's fridge was well stocked. Max enjoyed the fact that there was a huge screen tv and Yuri favoured the air hockey table. Kenny was typing on his computer most of the time and Kai never knew what Boris liked, his face showed no emotion. Rei was happy that Kai was alive and he took no notice of anything else.

"You got a great place here Kai!" Tyson said, stuffing his mouth with food. The words actually came out more like this, "Ou awt a aet ace ere ai!" The Russian blader cast a disgusted look in Tyson's direction as he continued to stuff his mouth. Rei smiled as he observed the entire thing over the rim of his coffee cup. Max came into the kitchen and snatched a piece of toast from Tyson.

"You're going to give yourself indigestion," Max remarked. Tyson took no notice and continued eating.

"He'll eat till the end of time," Kai rolled his eyes. Rei giggled a little and took a long draught from the cup, draining it. The neko-jin smiled at his friends as Boris and Yuri walked through the door.

"Guys! Get ready! We're going out!" Yuri screamed. Everyone looked at the hyper redhead before resuming what they were doing before.

"Aw, come on guys," Yuri whined.

"They're only going to get excited if they know where they're going Yuri," Boris commented dryly. The redhead blushed.

"Right. Anyways, we're going to 24 Makeout!" The red haired blader announced.

"What's that?" Tyson asked, his mouth still full of food. Yuri rolled his eyes.

"It's a place everyone, and I mean _everyone_, goes to make out," Yuri explained. Tyson brightened visibly.

"Come on Max, we can have some fun there," Tyson poked his boyfriend.

"You don't have to _just_ make out. You can do _other_ stuff too you know," Kai informed them. Everyone stared at the slate haired blader.

"Wow, Kai telling us something like that...whoever knew?" Boris chuckled. Kai glared at him. Yuri, looking between the two, clapped his hands together.

"Okay, who's coming?"

Everyone raised their hands except for Rei and Kai. Yuri smiled.

"They probably want to get it on at home. Okay everyone! Boris is driving!" The redhead bounced out of the kitchen, Boris following him, his face slightly darker than before.

"What about Kenny?" Tyson asked.

"You can ask him too," Yuri said, sticking his head back through the doorway.

"Okay!" Tyson bounded up the stairs. Max shook his head, staring after him. After a moment, Tyson came down with Kenny in tow.

"Better get going you guys or your bus is going to leave," Kai pointed in the direction of the door. Max, Kenny and Tyson shot through it like bullets. Rei smiled and went to rinse out his coffee cup.

"I'm curious, why didn't you want to go?" Kai asked as soon as they were alone. Rei put the cup away and turned to face the slate haired Russian.

"I just don't feel like it. I want to relax before our next tournament," Rei said before going into the next room. Kai followed him, wanting to be near his neko-jin.

"Why didn't you go?" Rei asked.

"What? Go without my neko-jin? How could you even suggest such a thing?" Kai swatted Rei playfully. Rei dodged the attack and grabbed a pillow from the nearby couch.

"Take that Hiwatari!" Rei giggled and flung the pillow in Kai's general direction.

"You're on Kon!" Kai grabbed the pillow out of the air and redirected it back to Rei. The neko-jin blocked it and picked up another one. He turned around to see that Kai had at least five different pillows at his disposal. Rei gave a mock gulp of terror and launched his one pillow. Kai dodged it and flung three of the five towards Rei. The neko-jin, blocked every single one.

"Come on Kai! You can do better than that!" Rei taunted. Kai had a small, evil looking smirk dancing around his mouth. He threw the last two pillows and Rei caught them both. He looked up to see that Kai had disappeared.

"Kai?" Rei asked, careful to get both pillows at the ready. He moved forward, expecting an attack from behind the couch in front of him.

"GOTCHA!" Something leapt on Rei from behind and he fell down with a small _eep!_ of surprise. The bluenette had his arms around the neko-jin and was laughing.

"I hate you," Rei smiled.

'I love you too kitten." Kai picked Rei up and brought him over to the couch and the two lay down together. Rei let out a content meow and Kai held him closer. They remained this way until Rei pushed himself up on his elbows with a questioning look in his eye.

"Kai, this might sound weird but how did you survive?" Rei asked. The slate haired blader smiled.

"I'll tell you but lie down again. I like the feeling of you next to me," Kai motioned at the space underneath Rei, who quickly filled it with his body and Kai began to talk. "You guys had left and I was still stuck. I got my leg out and then the train started to roll. I managed to keep clear of falling debris and I made my way towards the door once we were upright again. I was nearly there but some paneling from the side fell out so I had to climb over that. I was just about over it when I looked up to see the roof cave in. I remember looking ahead of me and seeing the floor. Then I registered the fact that I was being tossed around. I was bouncing all over and then it all stopped.

"I pushed some pieces of metal off me and looked down the slope to see a gaping hole in the top of the train and more stuff falling out of it as it rolled. I was fortunate enough to be thrown out. I was tired though, and as much as I wanted to find you, I couldn't move. So I just lay there. I could only hope that you were okay. I waited for a bit, then a rescue team got me. I think I passed out because I cannot remember anything past that. I suppose they thought I was dead because when I woke up, I was in a room surrounded by blanketed bodies with a blanket over me as well.

"Some doctors came in and moved me to where you found me. I was suffering from the cold and I have a row of stiches on my back but otherwise I'm fine. I was wondering if you were safe when a person that looked like you came into the room. I tried to see but there were so many doctors around me. Then, one of them bumped into you, you fell and saw me. I was so relieved that you were okay," Kai finished and looked down at the neko-jin who was purring softly.

"Wow. I probably would have died in an instant," Rei mumbled.

"Now do you see why I told Boris to take you?"

"Very funny," Rei made a feeble attempt to hit the older blader. Kai grabbed Rei's hand and pressed it to his lips. Rei smiled and closed his eyes. Then another thing occured to him.

"Kai? What did you need stitches for?" Rei asked, then realized how stupid his question sounded.

"I had a huge gash on my back," Kai said calmly. Rei gasped. The slate haired blade looked at him then brushed the hair out of the neko-jin's eyes.

"It's okay Rei. I'm fine." Rei let out a sigh of relief.

"Can I see? Can I see what happened?" Rei asked timidly. Kai glanced at him for a minute then pulled his shirt over his head. Rei sucked in a breath. There was a angry red, diagonal scar across Kai's back, little white patches of gauze taped at intervals along the scar.

"Kai," Rei whispered. He let his fingertips trace the cut.Rei couldn't even begin to imagine the pain. Kai shivered at the neko-jin's touch. More the fact that it was Rei touching him and not because of the pain. Kai pulled his shirt back on and turned to Rei. The neko-jin pulled him into a hug before laying down as they were before. Kai lay beside Rei, listening to his breathing.

Rei wished he had been there for the Russian. Rei lay in silence for a bit longer. Then he made to poke Kai but Kai moved out of the way easily and nuzzled into Rei's neck. The neko-jin whimpered a little and responded by twisting his head around so his neck was out of range and he had an opening in which to start necking Kai.

The older blader sat up and pulled Rei into his lap to have a better vantage point. Rei turned his head away, inviting Kai to come and take what he wanted. The older blader jumped at the invitation and began sucking on the neko-jin's neck, leaving a pink patch of skin. Rei smiled and brought Kai closer to him. He was this far away to losing control when another though struck him.

"Kai?"

"Hn"

"Before, when I was rescued. I was sitting on a bed in the rescue train and I heard your voice."

"You did?" Kai looked at Rei, wondering exactly how much pain he had put the raven haired blader through.

"Yes. Your voice said 'We are part of each other. You, me, we, us.' Then you stopped and after a while you said, 'We are one and as you gave me your love, I give you mine. I love you Rei Kon. I always have and I always will.' And then I heard nothing more and I thought you were dead." Rei ended, blushing slightly. Kai broke into a small half smirk. He brought Rei to him and kissed the neko-jin.

"So you got it? My message."

"What message?" Rei looked confused.

"The message I sent from my heart to you before the roof collapsed. I was thinking that if our love was strong, you would receive it and I was right." Kai stroked Rei's hair. Rei nodded in understanding.

"Before I heard any of that, a feeling of true happiness and love went through me. At the time, I had no idea what it was but now, I think it was what you were feeling. It was what you were feeling for me, am I correct?" Rei asked. Kai nodded and half smiled. The neko-jin grinned.

"So our connection is strong. We really are one," Kai entwined his fingers with Rei's. Rei smiled and lay back. Kai lay on top of him so his head was on Rei's chest.

"Your love, my love, our love," Rei murmured softly. Kai lifted his head and gazed into the neko-jin's soft, warm eyes, seeing what was only for him. Rei felt the rush of emotion and by the look of Kai's crimson gaze, he could feel it too. The two lay together, each comforted by the warmth of each other.

"Hey guys! What did you do while we were gone?" Yuri asked, bounding in with Boris and Max in tow.

"Judging by their positions, they had a lot going on," Boris observed. Tyson came in, covered with hickeys, Kenny came typing on his computer again and Max entered looked rather pleased with himself.

"Did you guys have fun?" Rei asked, grinning.

"HELL YEAH!" Yuri cheered. Boris remained unemotional as ever while Tyson blushed and Max looked even more pleased.

"Good for you," Kai said while getting up. The red headed blader looked at his boyfriend for a minute.

"And Boris and I had a great idea!" Yuri announced. Boris glared at his boyfriend. Yuri jumped and giggled sheepishly. "Well, it was more my idea...but it's an idea! _And_ it's an awesome, totally great, amazing, stunning idea!"

"And what idea is that?" Kai asked apprehensive.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Yuri screamed, hitting the bluenette on the head with a pillow. Kai's eyes widened before he grabbed a pillow and began to hit Yuri with it, provoking Boris to get one and hit Kai. Rei jumped in and helped the blue haired Russian to fight off the other two. Max and Kenny both watched the fight with interest and Tyson was in the kitchen. Rei looked over his shoulder at Kai who was using a pillow to block an attack. He looked back and their eyes met and the feelings that surged through Rei were overpowering. He knew Kai could feel it and the two of them continued to wage their attacks.

_'Your love, my love, our love. What we have started we shall finish and what we feel will continue. We are part of each other.' _Rei thought. Kai heard him and closed his eyes briefly. _'Together forever?'_ Kai asked.

_'I love you and I shall always love you. You will always be part of me. Together forever.'_

Kai smiled.

**

* * *

**

**Well there you go. The ending of Train Wreck. Thanks to all of you who read the story and reviewed. I have changed my mind, if you have put up with me this far, then I dedicate this fic to you. There will be another KaiRei story coming out and I hope you read that and like it just as much. This is the end of TW. Thanks for reading it! You guys rock! **

**Wolfcat Demon**

**:Yours, mine, ours, two become one, what is mine and what is yours, is ours and only we have it for each other...love:**


End file.
